Below, a few prior art heads up display systems are described. Additional usage of these systems may be obtained and described from the identified references below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,439 discloses a motor vehicle that is equipped with an infrared camera for viewing roadway conditions in terms of a thermal image, and outputs a video signal to a head up display (HUD) which projects the camera view to the operator via the windshield or other combiner to display a virtual image in the operator's field of view. The HUD is configured to magnify the image to the same size as the visual or real scene, and compensates for camera and windshield distortion. The virtual image is presented above or below the real scene or may be superimposed on the real scene. A video processor allows selection of only the warmest objects for display.
United States Pub. No. 2010/0253602 discloses a substantially transparent windscreen head up display that includes one of light emitting particles or microstructures over a predefined region of the windscreen permitting luminescent display while permitting vision through the windscreen. A method to display a graphic head up instrument display upon a substantially transparent windscreen head up display of a vehicle includes monitoring operation of the vehicle, monitoring an operator-defined configuration of the graphic head up instrument display, determining the graphic head up instrument display based upon the operation of the vehicle and the operator-defined configuration of the graphic head up instrument display, and displaying the graphic head up instrument display upon the substantially transparent windscreen head up display.
United States Pub. No. 2010/0253918 discloses a method to display an infotainment graphic upon a surface within a vehicle includes monitoring a source of infotainment content. The method also includes determining the infotainment graphic based upon monitoring the source of infotainment content, and displaying the infotainment graphic upon the surface including a material reactive to display graphics in response to an excitation projector, wherein the excitation projector includes an ultraviolet projector.